<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brand of Horror by Zaikia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185542">A Brand of Horror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia'>Zaikia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Manhandling, Marking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Roughness, Serial Killers, The Wraith is an Animal, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been some time since Jael last saw the Wraith, and she doesn't expect to see him anytime soon. Until she ends up in a trial with him. She comes to realize that pissing off the Wraith doesn't do well in her favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Brand of Horror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She just wanted to go home. </p><p>Being in the Entity's realm was just a nightmare, one after another and she was tired and just wanted to go home and see her family. Jael was sick and tired of the trials, sick of being hooked and sacrificed to an otherworldly being that saw the Survivors as <em>food</em>. Feasting on their souls with each hook and each sacrifice...</p><p>She was <em>sick</em> of it. </p><p>Jael winced as she held a hand to her bleeding thigh, a slash that came from the Wraith when he had nearly caught her a bit ago. The air was heavy and thick around her, the atmosphere accusatory and angry. She knew why he was angry. Several trials ago she had begged the Wraith not to hook her, not to sacrifice her to the Entity. He didn't, and instead, fucked her within an inch of her life. To her surprise, he hadn't let her go. He had <em>kept</em> her, fucking her quite often and more than than she expected.</p><p>Then the Wraith had <em>gotten attached</em>.</p><p>He had gotten attached to her, and the attachment soon turned to possessiveness. He had rarely let her leave the shack he kept her in, and when he did, he closely watched her, especially when she tried to escape from him trials after their first time. She had escaped the second time, but was then caught by Ghostface, whom had promised her to let her leave if she gave him a good fuck. She gave it to him, and he let her go without trouble. </p><p>And now she was back here, in Autohaven Wreckers, trying to avoid the Wraith at all costs. </p><p>Jael glanced up as she heard the tell-tale sound of the Entity taking someone from the hook. David. </p><p>“I'm sorry, David.” she said quietly. </p><p>She heard the humming sound of the hatch being opened, and that meant she was the last Survivor in the trial. Time to find the hatch. </p><p>Jael stood up on shaky legs, and began to limp, to find the hatch. She felt a chill go up her spine; she knew she was being watched. It would only be moments before he caught her...</p><p>Jael shuddered, and as the humming got closer, she saw the hatch about twenty feet from her. “Oh thank god.” she whispered, and began to approach the hatch-</p><p>
  <em>Ding dong</em>
</p><p>A black, bare foot came down on the edge of the open hatch, and the door shook precariously, ready to fall over. The Wraith stood over it, glaring at her with a hard stare, clutching his weapon tight in his right hand. </p><p>Jael froze in her tracks, and her eyes widened in horror. She began to tremble, as she stared into his angry eyes. He was <em>furious</em> with her. </p><p>The Wraith took his bare foot off of the hatch, but he stood between her and it. His lips pursed into a thin line, and he lifted up his free hand, crooking a finger at her stiffly. </p><p>Jael trembled in the spot she was frozen in, knowing what would happen if she went to him, and if she ran from him. </p><p>Due to her fear of him, she choose the second option and bolted in the other direction, her bad leg making it difficult to go fast. The Wraith didn't need to do much to catch up, and when he did, Jael swore she felt hot breath on the back of her neck before a large hand was suddenly fisting in her hair, pulling hard to prevent her from running any longer. </p><p>Jael cried out, and struggled, feeling pain throb in her scalp as she was roughly turned around, another hand grasping her face, fingers digging into her skin, causing the bone to ache. The grip was so tight. </p><p>Jael whimpered, and opened her eyes to lock gazes with the Wraith, his white eyes narrowed in anger. She could tell running pissed him off even more, and she had a hunch that he was going to be rough than he had ever been before. Jael's eyes grew watery and she whimpered softly. “I-I'm sorry-” </p><p>Before she could finish her apology, the Wraith yanked her up by her hair, causing her scalp to burn before throwing her over his shoulder, and began to carry her towards the Wretched Shop. Jael winced as her scalp throbbed, her stomach pressed against his shoulder. His hand on her lower back was tight, fingers digging into her covered skin. </p><p>She was carried into the shack, and down a set of stairs. </p><p><em>The Basement.</em> Jael thought, lifting her head up as she was carried past the hooks, and to the other side of the room. </p><p>The Wraith pressed a button, which revealed a hidden door. She knew where he was putting her. He turned the lock on the door and then went down another set of stairs, closing the door behind him. It only locked from the outside, so if she somehow got away from him, she could run up the stairs and lock him in. </p><p>But she knew that wouldn't happen. </p><p>Jael's terrified gaze looked around the room. The locker in the corner, the dirty mattress in the middle of the room. There was a damaged hook against the wall, which had only been used once or twice to keep her bound. </p><p>Jael yelped as she was suddenly dropped onto the floor near the hook, and she grunted, before turning around to face him. The Wraith stood over her, his grip on his weapon tight, so tight she could see his knuckles turning white. But after a moment, he dropped the weapon and Jael sighed in short relief. He still looked furious, but at least heavy laceration wasn't on the agenda. The Wraith walked over to the locker, opening it with a quiet clang before rummaging around, intentionally slowly, taunting her with the thoughts that he was trying to figure out what to use to punish her. </p><p>After a long, agonizing moment, the Wraith pulled out a long, rusty chain and turned to her, holding it with both hands. </p><p>“W-what's....what's that for?” Jael dared to ask, nervousness creeping in. </p><p>The Wraith approached her, and suddenly grabbed her by the front of her shirt, <em>lifting</em> her off the ground before dragging her over to the damaged hook. It was still connected to the wall, but it was low enough for her to lean against the wall with her hands bound above her head. Jael yelped as she was roughly set down against the wall, and her hands were grabbed in larger ones, pulled up to rest just above the hook. The Wraith then began to wrap the rusted chain around her hands, binding them above the hook and then he slipped a padlock through the connected chains, officially binding her to the hook. </p><p>“W-what's this? S-stop!” Jael shouted, her feet kicking at him. </p><p>A low snarl let loose from the Wraith's lungs, and without warning, he <em>slapped</em> her across the face. </p><p>Jael's head snapped to the side, and she gasped, a small dribble of blood seeping down the corner of her mouth. She felt the pain blossom in her cheek, and the heat and knew her cheek was going to be bruised, if not already bruising. </p><p>She couldn't believe he actually <em>hit</em> her. </p><p>Like an abusive ex-boyfriend. </p><p>The Wraith got up and walked away from her for a moment, rummaging around the locker again before bringing out what looked like brand new knife, despite some of the blood on the shiny blade. He walked back over to her and knelt down again, grabbing one of her legs and moving it off to the side, despite her struggling. He settled between her legs, and stared down at her with a hard stare before he grabbed a handful of her shirt, and used the knife to begin slicing through it right down the middle. </p><p>“W-what, no! Stop!” Jael protested, trying to buck him off of her. </p><p>The Wraith ignored her, and sliced cleanly through her shirt, before he moved the cut pieces off to the side. He looked down at her flesh, and his white eyes narrowed when he saw marks on her shoulders and hips, from David King. </p><p>She had gotten close to David King, and they had a mutual attraction to each other, but it seemed like the Wraith didn't like the marks of another on her. </p><p>She heard the Wraith snarl underneath his breath and she watched in frozen horror as the knife came close to her skin, just above her hip. </p><p>“W-wait, please, don't-AH!” </p><p>Jael cried out as the tip of the blade pierced her flesh, and the Wraith began to carve letters into her skin, going as slow as possible, to draw the pain out as long as possible. Jael trembled, hot tears running down her cheeks as letters were carved out in her flesh, and she knew what they were. </p><p><em>Philip Ojomo.</em> </p><p>His <em>name</em>. </p><p>A long forgotten name, but a name he remembered nonetheless. </p><p>Jael sobbed, as the last cut was made and the Wraith pulled the blade away from her flesh. He glanced at the blood dripping down the sharp side of the blade and his lips parted, a long, black tongue rolling out before licking up the side of the blade, lapping up the warm blood. </p><p>After a moment, the knife was set down and the Wraith got closer to her face, to which she turned her head away. His hand grasped her throat, part of his palm on her chin to pull her face back towards his. Without warning, he closed the gap between them, his mouth covering hers and tongue immediately slipping into the warm area. Jael squeezed her eyes shut, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. The wet muscle swirled around her mouth, before it was slipping <em>down her throat</em>. </p><p>Jael gagged, as the Wraith thrusted the tongue in and out of her throat a few times, before pulling away completely. She coughed and gasped for air, feeling the metallic taste of iron on her taste buds. The tongue retreated just a few inches into it's owner's mouth, before the Wraith made his way down her chest. His long fingers pulled her worn (but still in good condition) sports bra down, exposing her just above average breasts to him. He squeezed one with a hand, while the other was lathed with his tongue. He caressed the flesh with it, then wrapped the tongue around and squeezed. </p><p>Jael whimpered, and didn't open her eyes even as the tongue retreated back into the Wraith's mouth. He leaned down, his breath against her neck as he got closer. His lips touched her neck, and then his teeth were <em>sinking</em> into her flesh, drawing blood up at the bite. </p><p>Jael let loose a strangled scream, pain throbbing through her neck once the Wraith pulled away, a bloody and already bruising mark left behind. His tongue lapped at it, soothing the pain. His bites continued along her shoulders and down her chest, marking up her skin until she was bleeding and bruising from each of the marks. </p><p>The Wraith sat back a bit to admire his work, running a thumb over the mark on her breast. Jael hissed, tears running down her cheeks. </p><p>“W-why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this?” Jael whispered, her voice breaking.</p><p>The Wraith seemed to tilt his head to the side, before he opened his mouth once more, a broken and raspy voice coming out of his throat. </p><p><em>“Y....y...ou le....left m...me.”</em> </p><p>“I didn't! I got lost and ended up in another realm!” </p><p><em>“You....le...ft me...he..re.”</em> The Wraith spoke, leaning closer to her face. <em>“Ne...never came...ba...ack.”</em> </p><p>Jael turned her head away, and the Wraith sat up once more, before he stood up completely. His hands went down to the bandages surrounding his groin and he began to undo them, pulling them away from his groin. Jael couldn't look. She knew exactly what she was going to be dealing with. A few rustles and then a hand was fisting in her hair, pulling her up into a sitting position and turning her head forwards. Jael kept her mouth closed as she felt the tip of hot flesh press against her lips, and she shook her head. A press against the bite mark on her neck and she opened her mouth in a cry, which was immediately muffled. </p><p>The Wraith had pressed the hot flesh between her lips, stretching her mouth. Jael whined quietly, her eyes clenched shut in disgust. She never got over the taste of the cock in her mouth. It was disgusting; each and every single time she was forced into a blowjob. The length in mouth pulled back a few inches before he was going back in, a gurgled groan leaving his throat. </p><p>Moments later, the Wraith was in a steady pace of fucking her mouth, his hips smacking into her face. Both of his hands were in her hair now, grasping the dark strands and pulling them as he groaned at the sensation of her mouth around him. He had been without this for far too long. </p><p>And now Jael was <em>his</em> for good. </p><p><em>“So....wa...warm.”</em> The Wraith groaned, his pace increasing. </p><p>Jael whimpered as his cock began to slide down her throat with each thrust, her mouth stretched uncomfortably around it. He was already throbbing on her tongue, but it didn't mean he was done with her. He could go one or even two more rounds, due to his enhanced stamina. </p><p>The only warning she got was a hard thrust and a groan and the Wraith was cumming inside her mouth, filling it fast with thick spurts of bitter cum. Jael gagged and coughed, unable to swallow as it came way too fast. It filled her mouth and dripped down the corners, landing on her bare chest and neck. After a moment, he pulled out and Jael coughed up the Killer's seed, spitting it out onto the ground. </p><p><em>“B...bad girl.”</em> The Wraith scolded, grasping her face before kneeling down in front of her. <em>“You....di..didn't swa...swallow.”</em> </p><p>“Fuck you.” she breathed, glaring at him weakly. </p><p>He released her face and grabbed up the knife again, cutting away the rest of her clothing, including her jeans and panties, which had a damp spot on them. Jael shuddered, having not even realized she was wet. She had been so concerned with trying not to choke on his dick. </p><p><em>“You're...aroused.”</em> The Wraith pointed out, tearing her shirt and bra away from her body, fully exposing her body to him. A body he was well familiar with. </p><p>“No....” </p><p><em>“Yes.”</em> he countered, his tongue coming out once more to lap at the carving on her hip. He noticed, on her lower belly, the faint silvery marks that looked nothing more like tally marks. Five...ten...twenty...</p><p>Those are the amounts of times that they've had sex, usually with the Wraith initiating it. He wanted to open them again, see her bleed. He picked up the knife once more and Jael whimpered as the blade pierced her flesh once again. </p><p>Twenty marks later, he watched as blood dribbled down her pale flesh. He could see the grimaces of pain on her beautiful features, and he watched her expression as he made one more mark. </p><p>
  <em>Twenty-One.</em>
</p><p>The knife was set down, and then he smacked it away, letting it clatter on the other side of the room. </p><p>Jael turned her head away once more, as the Wraith crawled further down her body, his tongue rolling out once more. His large hands pushed her thighs apart, then his lips were taunting her flesh, teeth grazing the skin before sinking in, blood beading up at the mark. Jael's abused throat moved in a strangled cry, as her thighs were marked and bruised the same as her upper torso. After thoroughly marking her thighs, he moved up and parted her lower lips with his thumbs, exposing her completely to him. </p><p>“P-please, no....” Jael whimpered. </p><p>The Wraith released a rumbling noise and his tongue made a long swipe from her entrance up to her clit, soaking the area with saliva and prompting slickness to escape from her. The tip of his tongue circled around her clit before squeezing, her hips bucking up against his face. After a moment, his tongue slid down to her entrance, the tip circling the flesh before pressing in. Jael clenched, her toes curling as she attempted to not allow him inside, but it was futile, as he was much stronger than her. </p><p>More of his tongue thrusted inside, coating her walls in thick saliva. He only let it curl inside her a few moments before he pulled it out, and his fingers replaced his tongue. He hooked them inside her, and she yelped, her hips bucking and back arching as they hooked at that bundle of sensitive nerves inside her. </p><p><em>“You're....close. You want this...”</em> he rumbled, his tongue sliding up the side of her bruised face.</p><p>“N-no...I don't...I don't-ngh!” </p><p>His fingers hooked at her spot again, and Jael panted heavily, hearing the obscene squelching noises as the Killer's fingers fucked her. How could she even like this? This was sexual assault, wasn't it? There wasn't any way she could remotely even enjoy this. </p><p>She felt the familiar tightening in her lower abdomen, the knot winding tighter and tighter, and her hips bucked, and it was getting stronger and higher and higher and she was so <em>close</em>-</p><p>Then, to her surprise, the Wraith pulled his fingers out of her, coated in her arousal. </p><p><em>“You'll cum...when I allow you to.”</em> He spoke, wiping his fingers on her torn shirt. </p><p>Jael flinched as his hands pulled her thighs apart once more, and she glanced down, as the Wraith rested his cock against her soaked folds, wetting the underside. The friction against her clit sent a wave of pleasure through her, and she whimpered, feeling him slide down until the head of his dick was pressed to her core. </p><p><em>“If you cum without my...permission, you will be punished.”</em> he warned, and then quickly pressed inside, bottoming out in one rough thrust. </p><p>Jael released a strangled cry, her body suffering through a short wave of pain before it faded into a gentle burn. Thankfully, he did stay still to allow her to adjust. After a moment, he pulled back a few inches and then thrusted back in, beginning a steady pace, keeping the position and angle. </p><p><em>“You're mine...”</em> The Wraith purred, his voice clearer than before. <em>“Say it..”</em> </p><p>“N-no...I'm...I'm not yours...” she whimpered, shaking her head. </p><p><em>“No?”</em> he hissed, giving a harsh thrust. </p><p>“N-no! Never!” She shouted, voice raising at the harsh thrust. </p><p>The Wraith reached down and curled his large hand around her throat, squeezing down slightly. Jael let out a muffled gagging noise and coughed, and then gasped for air when her throat was released. The sensation made her walls clench around him slightly and he chuckled raspily. </p><p><em>“See? You like this...as much as I do. You're mine, Jael.”</em> </p><p>After a few thrusts, he paused and removed her chained wrists from the hook. He pulled out of her, his cock slick with hers and his own moisture, and then rolled her over onto her stomach. He lifted up her hips, thrusting back into her quickly, picking up his pace. </p><p>Jael cried out, and buried her face in the dirt, gasping as she felt that knot winding in her lower belly once more. She was so close-</p><p>Then, the Wraith halted completely. </p><p>“W-what-?” </p><p><em>“Beg me.”</em> </p><p>Jael whimpered and shook her head. She wasn't going to beg him to let her cum. She would stoop to that low of a level.</p><p>A hand slipped underneath her and she bucked when she felt fingers just barely brush over her swollen clit. He didn't move, but only taunted her with the promise of orgasm...if she gave into him. </p><p><em>“Beg me, dear...and I'll let you cum.”</em> the Wraith whispered, his hand grasping her jaw, his sharp teeth catching the shell of her earlobe. </p><p>Tears ran down Jael's cheeks, and she sobbed quietly, not wanting to go down to that level. He had never made her beg before like this, and she didn't want to beg, didn't want to be seen as a whore for <em>him</em>. </p><p>“P....please...” Jael whimpered, giving in. </p><p><em>“Please, what?”</em> he specified, pressing down on her clit hard. </p><p>Jael cried out loudly, hips arching back against him. “L-let me cum, please! Please, I need to cum...!” </p><p>The Wraith growled in her ear and his hips smacked against hers roughly, his pace quickening with each thrust, bruising her skin more and more with each rough thrust. Jael gasped and cried and bucked, that knot getting tighter and tighter and <em>tighter</em>-</p><p>And then she was coming hard, a scream leaving her abused throat that echoed throughout the realm. Her slick walls squeezed tightly around him, and she collapsed onto the ground, everything but her hips on the floor. The Wraith continued to fuck her, groans and growls leaving his throat, which got clearer and clearer as the seconds ticked by. By the time she was close to a second orgasm, the Wraith was throbbing inside her, his thrusts growing erratic and losing the rhythm they had. </p><p>“N-not...not inside, please....” Jael begged weakly, hips jerking with each rough thrust. </p><p>The Wraith ignored her pleas, and used a hand to press her shoulder to the ground, keeping her down. He groaned, tightening his grip on her once more. </p><p>Jael wailed loudly, coming hard around his cock for the second time and he throbbed once, twice, then thrusted hard into her as he came, thick, viscous fluid coating her sensitive walls and dripping around his cock, sliding down to coat her clit and flow down her thighs. Jael collapsed onto the floor, letting out a strangled sob, feeling completely and utterly <em>filthy</em>.</p><p>The Wraith let out a heaving breath, and pulled out of her, faster than she thought he would. He watched the fluid seep out of her abused entrance, before scooping up some of it and pushing it back into her. Jael jerked, and whimpered, tears flowing freely down her bruised and dirtied cheeks. </p><p>
  <em>“Now...you're mine, for as long as both of us...shall live.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>